


Phic Drabbles

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Will tag certain chapters in the notes above if there is anything but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Just a few drabbles that come to mind or prompt responses





	1. Chapter 1

"Sammy-kins!" Sam groaned hearing her parents' nickname for her since she was 2. "What's up mom?" Sam asked, getting up from her desk, leaving her homework, to see what disaster of a pink dress they probably wanted her to try on now. 

Doing downstairs was a surprise. Her mom and dad were both home, and neither were holding a dress for her to put on. "Sammy, we've been thinking, and maybe we should have a day to just chat and maybe watch a movie? We've been pretty distanced lately because of work and.. stuff." Sam blinked, they hadn't had a movie night all together since she was little. They used to be her favorite part of the week.

Sam hesitated for a moment, before replying. "That seems like fun, what movie are we seeing?" "Well, a new movie just came out, and we were thinking it would be a great idea to watch it, it's called 'The Incredibles'." 

Sam had heard about that movie, and it did seem interesting. "What day can we do this?"

Jeremy and Pamela Manson smiled at their daughter.

After spending a day to themselves, thankfully ghost free, during the weekend. Sam was actually sad to go back to school. And not for the normal Monday reasons. But going back to school for the week meant seeing her friends again after a weekend of them both being grounded. The movie had been fun to watch, and a huge hit already. But it had got Sam thinking about Danny. Half the town considered him a hero, while the other half hated him. Little kids had called him a super hero before. The only thing he was lacking was a symbol that represented what he did.

So, Sam picked up her notebook and flipped to an empty page, and began to doodle. 


	2. Dan Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody else really believes Vlad when he tells the story on how Danny became Dan right? I mean, Vlad is literally the one who we should never trust!
> 
> (Also canon character death, and some kidnapping)

Pamela was shaken. She thought for the longest time she had lost her daughter to her rebellious nature, but this was so much worse. Not only had she lost her daughter for good, but her daughter's friends as well. Tucker was once a child she had looked down on for causing fights with her daughter, and Danny had been the son of two ghost hunters that she hated.

But now Danny was all that was left of her Sam.

And Danny had nobody else to turn to.

Tucker's parents were too depressed to do much of anything but prepare for the funeral, and custody of Danny had been currently set to the government. 

But Pamela knew, that even though she once thought he was a bad influence on her daughter, that he did not deserve this. None of them had. Losing her daughter was horrible enough, but to imagine how Danny felt right now was a hard thing to do. 

So, she made up her mind. She quickly went to her husband and told him exactly what she was doing. Jeremy, a little shocked, agreed none the less. So Pamela and Jeremy quickly went over to the foster home Danny had been placed in, and easily had him under their care within the next 48 hours.

It was obviously a shock to the poor boy, but he didn't seem to care about anything besides the funeral. It was going to be a huge one.

After the funeral, and the shocking reveal of the statue the mayor had made to remember their lives had everyone in a fresh set of tears. 'Gone but not forgotten.' Danny had cried until he had run out of tears, and had just sat in his new room, a former guest room. 

Then one day, he was just gone - but not without signs of a struggle. 

Pamela immediately called the police, and they had found evidence of a ghost fight in his room. 'Just what Danny needed most, huh?' and an AMBER alert had gone through out the whole town.

The Red Huntress had easily heard about the news and she, being the only ghost hunter they could find (Phantom has been gone since the explosion, but surely he had nothing to do with that, and surely he couldn't have been there, or he would have stopped it, right?) was sent to track down the ghost that might have taken Danny from the Manson's Mansion.

But there were bigger issues months later, when Danny Phantom came back, twisted, vile, and murderous, and with a new strength and personality that, for a long while Pam had to wonder if it was really Phantom anymore. 


End file.
